


extra lessons

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fingering, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Prostate Massage, Teasing, everyone else is just kinda there in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: Jeonghan asks for some help during practice. He doesn't need the kind Soonyoung thinks he does.





	extra lessons

A part of him feels bad for doing it. A larger part of him is too frustrated to care. Sometimes empathy loses to a much stronger, more urgent matter. Like the fact that Jeonghan hasn’t been able to properly get off in a little over a week. Yeah, sometimes empathy can suck it.

“Hey, can we maybe go over it one more time,” he asks, making his eyes as wide and pathetic as he can manage. He can tell the others are reaching the point that they want to say something, but if he pushes just a little more he can get what he wants. Soonyoung turns around from his position, locking eyes with him for a moment and then pursing his lips. It’s adorable, even if it’s out of frustration. Jeonghan can’t help himself from staring at them, and he hopes Soonyoung notices.

“Do you want us to take a break so you can do it a bit on your own?” Soonyoung’s arms cross, and Jeonghan knows he’s toeing a line he probably shouldn’t push. And yet-

“No, it’s getting late, I don’t want to keep everyone else here just for me to practice by myself. Just one more time through?” he begs, adding in a smile to sweeten his words. Even Seokmin looks a bit annoyed, and the guilt grows a little bigger.

Soonyoung gives the group a sweeping look, gauging everyone’s exhaustion. It’s like Jeonghan can see the calculations going on in his mind, trying to see whether he can push them through it again. Jeonghan has no doubt that Soonyoung can do it at least a dozen more times- at least that’s what he’s banking on.

“Do you guys wanna go through it again, or are we done for the day?” he finally announces, resting his hands on his hips. The cock of his hip draws Jeonghan’s eye down the curve of his body, past his hand and over his legs. He’s wearing some tight sweatpants that are making Jeonghan lose his mind.

There’s quiet murmurs all around the room, and Soonyoung’s eyes go soft. It really is late, and they don’t have any schedules for a while, so with a wave of his hands he dismisses them. All but one.

Jeonghan is halted with a point of Soonyoung’s finger, and he stops in his tracks. He has to fight himself from breaking into a grin, slowly turning back to Soonyoung with a curious look. He can feel his victory about to happen.

“If you want to go over it again I can stay here with you.” Bingo. “But even I get tired too, so we’re not staying here all night.”

He wonders if Soonyoung will change his tune once he realizes why Jeonghan is really asking for another run-through.

If anyone else catches onto Jeonghan’s plan they’re either too tired to care or don’t want to stay behind any longer unless they really want a show. The practice room clears out quickly, until it’s just the two of them left behind. Once the door clicks shut, Soonyoung stretches his arms over his head and walks over to where his phone is plugged into the speaker.

“With or without music?” he asks, bending over to pick up his phone. It takes all of Jeonghan’s self-control not to just walk over and pull Soonyoung’s hips back into him, letting Soonyoung know that he isn’t here to actually practice. But he wants to have a little fun first, to see if maybe Soonyoung will be the one to initiate.

Instead, he restrains himself to only staring at his ass and thinking about what he’d like to with it, until Soonyoung looks over his shoulder at him with raised eyebrows. He realizes he forgot to answer him and clears his throat.

“Without please, there’s still a couple things I don’t quite have.” It’s almost not a lie, so he doesn’t feel quite as bad saying it. Soonyoung shrugs and puts the phone back down before straightening up to face him.

“Which parts?”

Jeonghan recalls some difficult arm and hand movements from the choreography and mimics them poorly, enough that he can see slight amusement in Soonyoung’s expression from how badly he does it. He tries to mask it with his teaching face, all serious eyes and downturned mouth, but he can’t fight his smile.

“I’ll go through it slowly for you, is that okay?” He lifts his hands into the first position, mirroring Jeonghan so he can face him and instruct him at the same time. Jeonghan nods and moves into the same position, getting ready to start.

He fucks up on purpose, doing the choreography almost right but not quite. The first few times Soonyoung just nods and repeats it for him to copy, but as Jeonghan continues to mess it up a crease forms between his brows. Jeonghan does his best to look like he’s really trying, even sighing when he has to start it again. Finally it pays off.

“Here, maybe this will help,” he says, walking towards Jeonghan and moving his arm into the right position. Now that they’re this close Jeonghan doesn’t bother looking at where Soonyoung’s hands are, he stares right at his face. He doesn’t notice for a moment, too busy adjusting Jeonghan’s arm.

“Got it?” he asks after a couple times, meeting Jeonghan’s eyes. He realizes Jeonghan’s had his eyes on him and there’s a flash of confusion across his face. Jeonghan looks at him a bit longer and then nods before copying the move he already knows perfectly, much to Soonyoung’s delight.

“Great! Wanna move on to the next section then?”

“Actually, I was having trouble with one of the leg parts too, could you-“ Jeonghan stops and looks down, tapping his heel on the hardwood. Soonyoung’s gaze drops.

“Um, which part?” he asks, going down without hesitation. Jeonghan wants to cry. He wonders if Soonyoung knows what he’s doing to him, especially when he looks up at him from the ground.

“The twisty part, that kinda goes into a slide.” Soonyoung’s eyes light up with recognition, and he immediately sets to work, one hand on Jeonghan’s thigh and the other near his ankle. A groan threatens to escape Jeonghan’s throat from the contact on his inner thigh, Soonyoung’s grip firm and distracting. Even this minimal contact is affecting him already. He sinks his teeth into his lip and exhales quietly while Soonyoung moves his leg for him.

“Jeonghan?” He looks down to see Soonyoung staring up at him. The fingers on his thigh tighten by a fraction when they meet eyes, and Jeonghan lets his lip go slowly. He’s not going to get anywhere by being subtle, but being too obvious would ruin the game.

“I think I got it,” he replies, going through it again. This time he intentionally screws it up almost imperceptibly, but of course Soonyoung catches it. He shakes his head and moves Jeonghan’s leg again, shifting his grip higher on his thigh. Jeonghan tries not to curse out loud- he would think Soonyoung is messing with him at this point if it wasn’t for the look of concentration on his face.

Jeonghan repeats it one more time and Soonyoung lets go of his leg, which is both a disappointment and a mercy. He gets back up, but instead of returning to his spot a few feet away he stands beside Jeonghan.

“It might be easier this way,” he explains with a smile. “So what’s next?”

Jeonghan pretends to think hard, though he already knows what he wants to try now. He explains the move and Soonyoung nods, quickly getting into position. Jeonghan lets out a soft hum and pouts, stopping Soonyoung in his tracks before he starts.

“I’m really having a problem with this part. Could you do what you were doing before?” he asks.

“Sure,” Soonyoung replies, turning to help him again. He seems to consider where best to put his hands. He steps closer and slips his hands over Jeonghan’s hips, exactly where Jeonghan is hoping for. It puts him somewhat behind him, and he barely gets to start when Jeonghan turns his head to face him, keeping his expression neutral like he’s really focused on the lesson.

They’re hardly an inch apart, noses practically brushing, and Soonyoung pulls his head back a bit. He tries to continue, but Jeonghan can see he’s distracted. He only does it once before he pulls away, and Jeonghan swears his cheeks are a shade darker than they were before.

“Anything else?” Soonyoung asks, averting his eyes.

“Well there’s the part on the ground...” Jeonghan says, and Soonyoung nods and quickly gets on the floor to lie on his back. Jeonghan watches him move, running through the choreography. He does it with his eyes closed, which Jeonghan finds kind of cute, and figures it’s probably easier for him to recall it from memory it that way.

Jeonghan gets into position too, following along clumsily.

“Hey Soonyoung-“ he barely gets it out before Soonyoung is on his side, reaching out to help. It’s suspiciously fast, and his eyes don’t lift to look at Jeonghan’s face. There’s definitely colour in his cheeks now. Soonyoung leans over him to fix his leg, then moves up to his hand. Jeonghan brings his arms up and wraps them around his neck, and Soonyoung’s eyes widen while he inhales sharply. He seems surprised, but Jeonghan can’t figure out why. He thought he was pretty clear with his intentions.

“This isn’t part of the choreography,” he says slowly, like he’s struggling to think. Jeonghan lets out a soft laugh and shakes his head.

“No, it’s not,” he replies, leaning up to bring his face closer. He feels Soonyoung’s fingers curl around his elbows, not pushing off of him. It’s more like he’s bracing himself. “I wasn’t really here for that, you know.”

“You weren’t?” Soonyoung stills seems confused, so Jeonghan shakes his head and makes point of licking his lips, drawing it out so his intent is clear. He sees Soonyoung’s eyes following it, and his breathing starts to get faster. When he looks back up his pupils are slightly more dilated.

“What are you thinking about Soonyoung?” Jeonghan asks, as if he doesn’t already know. He wants to hear him say it.

Soonyoung’s ears go pink, and Jeonghan chuckles. He opens and closes his mouth a couple times, then mumbles something too quiet for Jeonghan to hear.

“What was that?” he asks, a grin spreading across his face. He plays with the hair at the back of Soonyoung’s neck, watching his eyes flutter closed and his lips part with a soft “oh.”

“I was thinking about kissing you...” he says loud enough for Jeonghan to actually hear.

“Was that all you were thinking of doing?”

Soonyoung goes a few shades redder, which is definitely not helped by how Jeonghan has gone from stroking his hair to rubbing his ears. They’re as hot as they look, and he shivers when Jeonghan tugs lightly on one of his piercings.

“Is this really why you wanted to stay behind?” His diversion from the question isn’t lost on Jeonghan, whose grin only widens.

“I’m surprised it took you this long to realize that, I thought I was being pretty obvious.” He gives up on keeping his eyes on Soonyoung’s and stares directly at his lips. He likes the way they look when Soonyoung talks, and right now the way they’re moving is making him think nothing but bad thoughts.

“Sometimes it’s hard to tell with you.”

“Oh? And why’s that?” He’s being a huge tease, but he can’t bring himself to stop. He loves seeing Soonyoung this flustered. Maybe it’s a kink of his, who knows.

“It’s like you’re always trying to get me worked up.” Well, isn’t that interesting?

“You’re always so touchy and doing _that_ \- just staring at my mouth! But you do that with the others too so I figured it probably meant nothing,” he says. It raises a few interesting questions for Jeonghan: like how long Soonyoung has felt this way, and how much he was doing to Soonyoung unintentionally.

“I could say the same of you,” Jeonghan replies, raising an eyebrow. “We’re both pretty touchy, but you’re the one who threatens to steal my underwear, and don’t think I forgot about you whining for my attention at Caratland. And in the Anan interview. And practically always.” Soonyoung looks affronted, and a bit embarrassed. Jeonghan smiles to show he doesn’t mean it maliciously. In fact, he thinks it’s pretty cute.

“And what about _these_ ,” he says, running his hands down Soonyoung’s sides and over his ass. He stops and squeezes it before moving onto his legs and curling his fingers into his inner thighs. Soonyoung gasps, spreading his legs at the touch. “Do you purposefully wear this kind of stuff during practice to get everyone turned on? Or are you that oblivious to your effect on people?”

From the way Soonyoung eyes start shifting, it seems like he does it pretty purposefully. Jeonghan tips his head back and laughs, rubbing circles into his skin. Soonyoung lets out a choked noise, dropping his head.

“Do I need to tell you to kiss me?” Jeonghan asks, his libido getting the better of him. Soonyoung lifts his head with wide eyes and climbs onto him, straddling his waist.

“Can I?” he asks breathlessly. God, he’s so endearing when he’s worked up. Jeonghan pulls him down flat against him and brings their mouths together. As much as the build up was fun, he can only take so much.

The reaction is instant. Soonyoung’s hands are all over him, starting from his hips and travelling upwards. His tongue begs for entrance right away, and Jeonghan lets him in, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Soonyoung’s lips are soft, just like he thought they would be. He licks into Soonyoung mouth and Soonyoung moans desperately, pushing his tongue back against it. And when he sinks his teeth into Soonyoung’s lip he lets out a broken whine, the fingers in his hair tugging hard. Jeonghan gasps and follows the pull, and Soonyoung’s lips move from his mouth down to his neck.

He’s not gentle, and as much as Jeonghan wants to tell him to ease up so he isn’t left with marks, he can’t bring himself to do anything but tip his head to the side and let him do what he likes. Soonyoung’s tongue flutters over his pulse before it presses down onto it hard, and Jeonghan groans, low and heady.

The shirt Soonyoung is wearing is loose and Jeonghan untucks it from his pants to get his hands under it, ghosting his hands over his stomach and up to his chest. He’s gained some definition, and Jeonghan can feel all the hard work he’s put in, but his focus is drawn to something else. As soon as he runs his palms over his pecs Soonyoung’s mouth falters and he presses his face into Jeonghan’s neck with a gasp. His nipples are hard, and clearly pretty sensitive if his reaction is any indication. Jeonghan keeps touching them, rubbing circles over them with his fingers, and Soonyoung melts against him.

Jeonghan wraps one arm around Soonyoung’s waist and rolls them over easily, settling himself on Soonyoung’s thighs and bending over him to press the flat of his tongue against Soonyoung’s nipple through his shirt. He sucks until the fabric goes dark from his spit, then he moves to the other. Soonyoung’s hands dig into his hair, making him moan against his chest, and the vibrations make Soonyoung arch back with a cry.

He lifts his shirt up enough to get to his bare skin, then leans down to run his tongue over Soonyoung’s nipple again. He can feel Soonyoung’s hips working beneath him and he’s a mess of moaning and cursing, holding Jeonghan’s head down so he won’t take his mouth off. Jeonghan slips his thigh between Soonyoung’s and smiles when he feels how hard he is already.

With a laugh he lifts his head- no small feat with Soonyoung holding him down like his life depended on it- and moves to the other nipple. Soonyoung pretty much pushes his face back down to his chest, a desperate noise rising in the back of his throat when Jeonghan’s tongue darts back out. He grinds up into him, and Jeonghan rubs against him as well, the friction bringing some small relief to the pent-up frustration inside him.

They continue like that for a few moments before Jeonghan lifts his hips up away from Soonyoung. As good as it feels, he needs more. He takes Soonyoung’s hands out of his hair and leans back, much to Soonyoung’s disappointment. He lets out a whine, opening his eyes to see why Jeonghan stopped.

“As hot as I think making you come in your pants is, I kinda wanna get off properly,” he says. Soonyoung curses, watching hungrily as Jeonghan takes off his t-shirt and then moves to his pants. He slips them down with his underwear, slow enough that it’s still a show for Soonyoung. He maintains eye contact and groans when his cock is free, thrilled with how Soonyoung’s mouth falls open at the sight.

“Fuck, I-“ Soonyoung raises his eyes from Jeonghan’s cock to look at him. They’ve seen each other naked before, but not like this, not hard. He swallows, and for a moment Jeonghan’s worried he’s going to back out, but he lifts his hips and wiggles out of his sweatpants. He grins, half-expecting Soonyoung to be wearing his underwear, but is pleasantly (but perhaps not too) surprised to find he’s wearing none at all.

Turns out Soonyoung is a lot bigger hard, and Jeonghan would know. He’s snuck plenty of looks in the shower and while they’re changing. He’s pretty sure they all have, since curiosity is such a powerful thing.

“Like what you see?” Soonyoung asks, coy but breathless. Jeonghan grins and nods, bringing Soonyoung back onto his lap and wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking it languidly and watching Soonyoung’s reaction. He grips Jeonghan’s shoulders with a gasp and bucks up into his hand, curling over top of him.

“Did you bring anything?” Soonyoung asks shakily, gasping again when Jeonghan’s drags his thumb over the head of his cock. Jeonghan looks up at him and furrows his brow.

“No, I guess I wasn’t thinking about that in my plan,” he says with a frown. Jeonghan stops touching Soonyoung’s cock and he whines, but Jeonghan sits up and moves him off his lap. “Hold on I have an idea.”

He turns Soonyoung around and lines himself up so he’s flush with his back, then licks the palm of his hand and runs it down the inside of Soonyoung’s thighs. He shivers, looking down and seeing Jeonghan’s fingers peek through his legs. He thinks he gets where this is going, but it’s really obvious when Jeonghan’s presses his thighs together tightly.

“Stay like that for me, please,” Jeonghan says, his lips brushing over the nape of Soonyoung’s neck. Soonyoung nods weakly, his fists curling against his legs as Jeonghan slides his hands over his hips and pushes his cock between his thighs.

He hears Jeonghan moan low in his throat and tries not to melt at the sound, leaning his head back on Jeonghan’s shoulder as he starts to move his hips.

“Touch yourself, Soonie. I want you to feel good too…” He doesn't have to be told twice. He reaches back with one hand to place it over Jeonghan’s on his hip, and then uses the other one to touch himself. He doesn't bother keeping quiet, and from how Jeonghan responds he doesn’t want to either. Strings of curses slide of his tongue, punctuated by moans and growls as he picks up speed.

Jeonghan suddenly pulls back and turns Soonyoung around again, using his knee to push his thighs together before slipping his cock back between them and pressing his lips against Soonyoung’s mouth. Soonyoung reaches up to grab Jeonghan’s hair and pull him closer, sliding their tongues together and moaning his name.

There’s not much space for his hand between their stomachs, which makes it hard for Soonyoung to move his hand, so he opts to just grind against Jeonghan instead, letting it wander over Jeonghan’s back.

“Fuck, Soonyoung,” Jeonghan hisses, his cock throbbing between Soonyoung’s thighs. He pulls away from the kiss to push his face into his neck, crying out as he comes. Soonyoung holds him up, his hand stroking through his hair as he feels it drip down his thighs. He sinks his teeth into his lip and closes his eyes, crossing his legs over each other when Jeonghan pulls out from between them.

Jeonghan barely gives himself time to recuperate before he pushes Soonyoung’s thighs apart again, running his fingers through the mess he made. Soonyoung squirms at the feeling, his hand slowing on his cock as he watches Jeonghan instead.

“Keep going,” Jeonghan urges, reaching between his legs to circle Soonyoung’s asshole. Soonyoung jerks forward in surprise, and it takes him a moment before he actually does anything. He continues stroking himself as Jeonghan pushes a finger in slowly, letting out a whimper as it slides in.

“That’s it,” Jeonghan mumbles, his other hand joining Soonyoung’s in getting him off. He pushes his finger in as deep as he can and starts to massage his prostate, smiling to himself when Soonyoung practically shouts. He keeps rubbing his finger across it as Soonyoung’s hips jerk erratically into their hands, and fairly soon after Soonyoung comes with a ragged gasp.

It takes him a bit longer to be able to properly move, his limbs feeling too much like lead to be useful to him. Jeonghan sits him in his lap and runs his hands over his back and thighs, whispering things he can barely register. Finally he’s more cognizant, and he reaches out to pull Jeonghan into another kiss, holding his face tightly.

“If you wanted to fuck me so bad, why’d you go through all the trouble of pissing everyone else off?” he asks, digging his fingers into Jeonghan’s hair. He likes the way Jeonghan’s pupils dilate, and he squares that bit of information away for later.

“Well—“

Across the room, Soonyoung’s phone goes off.

He ignores it, but then it goes off again, and reluctantly he gets up off of Jeonghan’s lap to check it.

**[So, how’s practice going? Are you guys gonna be much longer?]**

Soonyoung laughs, and replies that they’ll be a little longer.

“What was that?” Jeonghan asks when he returns, climbing back into his lap. He runs his hands over Jeonghan’s chest and spends his time admiring him.

“Just wondering when we’ll be done in here,” he replies, grinning. Jeonghan laughs too, covering his mouth.

“Guess we should probably head back now that we’re done in here.” Soonyoung nods and gets up to gather his clothes, earning a swift smack to his ass. He looks over his shoulder and Jeonghan shrugs unapologetically. Once they’ve gotten dressed and cleaned up the room to the way it was before, they head out, locking the practice room behind them.

They walk back in a comfortable silence, both smiling to themselves as the stars start to come out overhead.

“Y’know,” Soonyoung starts, and Jeonghan turns to look at him curiously. He winks at him from his peripheral. “I just hope you’re more prepared for the next time you want extra lessons.”

Jeonghan slips his hand into the back pocket of Soonyoung’s sweats and grins down at him.

“And what makes you so confident there’s a next time?” His fingers dig into Soonyoung’s ass through the fabric, but Soonyoung doesn’t even jump. Instead he hums contentedly and leans into Jeonghan’s side.

“Just trust me, I have a feeling you’re going to be needing a _lot_ more help in the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyo im @s00nhan on twitter


End file.
